Ladies of the Night
by Aedora
Summary: Cobré mi salario y por enésima vez desde ese momento he estado yendo y viniendo a ese lugar... / One-Shot


Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix

One-shot de Irvine =3 Creo que esto demuestra la personalidad que yo le veo muchas veces al francotirador y no solo yo sino otros más xD ¡Espero les guste!

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

_###############################################_

Alcohol, cigarros y su humo, risas hipócritas de esas mujeres, carcajadas sádicas de esos hombres con pinta de ladrones y mafiosos que sólo ven a estas chicas como objetos sexuales, la decoración acorde, roja con algunas luces de neón a la salida y las señales de los baños, una tarima con un telón de terciopelo carmín con un tubo de metal, la cortina se abre y sale una castaña de cuerpo bien esculpido a bailar en ese tubo, mientras silbidos, gritos y billetes son colocados en su ropa interior sin vergüenza alguna

Si, dirán que me pareceré a esos mafiosos y ladrones que cómo dije... Sólo tratan a las mujeres como objetos sexuales… No soy un misógino tampoco... Yo simplemente disfruto de la agradable compañía de estas mujeres

Una rubia a mi izquierda, una pelinegra a mi derecha, a mi espalda una pelirroja y una castaña... Si... Cuatro aquí conmigo, soy tan fijo en este lugar que todas las chicas me conocen y adoran mis tratos, pues busco que estén ahí conmigo haciéndome pasar el rato agradable

La castaña que está bailando aún, si... Esa la de tanga y sostén de cuero negro, que se lucia bien para las pocas veces que iba obligada a la tarima, se bamboleaba y giraba en el tubo con gracia, no le gusta salir a bailar, pero dijo que ahí estaría por mí... Yo le había dicho que no lo hiciera que se quedara aquí, pero insistió y yo no hice nada, cada tanto me mira y me guiña el ojo y yo le sonrío

- ¡Eso nena! ¡Muévete! ¡Así con ganas! - a quién engaño claro que me encanta y ella lo sabe - ¡Estas para comerte! -

Una camarera pasaba casualmente por ahí, gracias a dios... Ya me estaba quedando seco

- ¡Claire! - le llamé, me sabia todos los nombres de cada una de ellas

- ¿Si, Irvine? - me respondió acercándose a mi

- ¿Puedes traerme otro whiskey, primor? Con todo y botella para no molestarte más en toda la noche -

- Claro, ¿cómo podría resistirme a esa cara? - respondió ella

Acercándose tanto, me quitó el sombrero y me dio un beso en la frente, la distancia entre sus firmes senos y mi cara era de apenas menos de unos diez centímetros, que manera de insinuárseme... La mire cómo sino tuviera remedio...

- Anna, Mónica, dejen de estar ahí a mis espaldas y siéntense al lado mío, descansen -

Recorrieron la parte de atrás del sofá curveo y se sentaron al lado de la rubia y la pelinegra

- Aquí tienes cariño - Claire había vuelto con mi botella, un vaso de cristal con hielo y una hielera con su pinza y mi sombrero que colocó en mi cabeza acercándose de la misma forma

Sabía que la podía tratar así por lo que me reí un poco y sacando unos cinco billetes algo generosos se los coloqué en el sostén

- ¡Atrevido! - me dijo bromeando y se retiró con la bandeja y yo me reí al ver su picardía y cinismo

Quité mis brazos de los hombros de las chicas para servirme un buen trago de alcohol bien frío, agité un poco el vaso y me zampé un tercio del vaso con brío, suspiré de lo exquisito que era el whiskey más costoso uno etiqueta azul, caro el desgraciado pero es como un agua de vida

Candy, la castaña que estaba bailando se retiró de la tarima que quedo vacía, a los minutos salió con poco más de ropa y se sentó en la mesa frente a mí cerca de la botella y mi trago

A veces era obstinante esa chica, sólo hablaba una y una y otra vez de ella hasta mis acompañantes se aborrecían, pero al cabo de unos minutos se retiraba, tenía todavía trabajo con los demás clientes del burdel

Otra… Una rubia esta vez era la próxima en bailar en la tarima, estaba que me baboseaba la camisa de únicamente verla y no solo era su cuerpo, esa pequeña ropa que tenía y su cara de asesina lo que me gustaba sino como se movía, siempre era la atracción principal, los hombres gritaban más y el dinero llovía

- ¡Eres un maldito degenerado! ¡Aléjate de mí! - gritó una chica llamando la atención de algunos incluyendo la mía

Allie creo era... Salía por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones cuando los clientes querían un trabajito especial, al parecer había estado de nuevo ese tipo ahí tomó a la chica de los brazos sacudiéndola con fuerza y diciéndole barbaridades que no se deberían decir a ellas que no tuvieron gran suerte en la vida, saqué mi rifle y antes de que pudiera golpearla

- Largo de aquí sino quieres un lindo souvenir de mi parte - le amenacé apuntándole con mi rifle a su cráneo, un movimiento en falso y le volaría los sesos

Intimidado soltó a Allie y se retiró con calma, los guardias de la entrada también habían venido y no sólo por ese tipo sino por mi

- Vamos tío, tienes que retirarte, defendiste a Allie pero no sería justo - me dijo uno de ellos que siempre saludaba cada que venia

- Si Igor, dame un momento, ya me largo - guarde de nuevo mi arma y me calmé

- Está bien, me quedare por aquí vigilándote hasta que salgas - me tendió su mano para un saludo y se apartó de ahí junto con Al que sostenía al cliente insatisfecho

Silbé y Claire sabía que era con ella, pues esta noche ella era mi mesonera... Me acerqué al cuarteto de chicas, saqué una faja de billetes, si ese día me habían pagado mi salario y que mejor que habiendo disfrutado de esta manera

Al cuarteto tenía que pagarles por su compañía... Era mi parte favorita... A la castaña la levante, la giré y le metí el pago en sus bragas, a la pelirroja ahí mismo sentada volví a introducir el papel moneda en sus calzones... Billetes en mi mano derecha y otros en mi izquierda, pedí a la pelinegra y a la rubia que se levantaran y con gran descaro los enterré en el sostén de cada una les di un beso a cada una en la mejilla, tomé la botella que ya había pagado con anterioridad y a unos pasos me encontré con Claire, sin detenerme le di su pago, una propina y seguí mi camino

Maldición... Viendo el reloj eran apenas las doce y media de la madrugada, aún hay gente en el bar, pero me regresaría a casa a disfrutar solo de la botella entera que me quedaba, ya iría de nuevo con mi próximo salario

Lo entendía muy bien... El por qué iba a ese lugar cada que tenía dinero... Despecho por esa alegre pequeña castaña, porque cuando por fin me había decidido a declarármele… Me rompió el corazón cuando otro se me adelantó y conquistó el suyo… Aun callo aunque quiera gritar a todo pulmón que te amo, que eres mía y que ese bastardo no te merece… Pero te veo tan feliz que no vale la pena ¿O sí?

_###############################################_


End file.
